Hula, Hula Baby
Hula Hula Baby is a Wiggles song from Ukulele Baby!. According to Greatest Hits In The Round, this song was rehearsed live. Song Credits Ukulele Baby! * Composed and Written by: Peter O'Doherty * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Composed and Written by: Peter O'Doherty * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Dance, Dance! * Composed and Written by: Peter O'Doherty * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Ukulele Baby! * Vocals: Rachael Allen, Brad Carroll, Jeff Fatt, Kendall Goddard, Simon Pryce * Manzillas/Backing Vocals: Rachael Allen, Brad Carroll, Simon Pryce * Instruments: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Graham Kennedy Peter O'Doherty, Steve Pace Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Dance, Dance! * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar/Ukulele/Mandolin: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field, Oliver Brian * Organ: Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Lachlan Gillespie, Steve Pace Song Lyrics and Transcript 2011 Brad: Here we go now All: Hula, hula, hula Brad: Round the clock now All: Hula, hula, hula Brad: Never stop now All: Hula, hula, hula baby Ringo: 1 o'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula Ringo: 2 o'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula Ringo: 3 o'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula baby (Instrumental break) Kendall: 4 o'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula Kendall: 5 o'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula Kendall: 6 o'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula baby Rachael: 7 o'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula Rachael: 8 o'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula Rachael: 9 o'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula baby (Instrumental break) Jeff: 10 0'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula Jeff: 11 o'clock now All: Hula, hula, hula Jeff: 12 o'clock now So tired, I want to go to sleep (falling asleep) Ringo: Let's all wake Jeff up, everyone. Are you ready? On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3. Others: Wake up, Jeff! Jeff: (blubbering and singing) Hula, hula, hula! Anthony: Oh, Jeff! 2016 Anthony: (as a ringmaster) Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's time to hula hula around the clock. Lachy: Here we go now Hula, hula, hula Round the clock now Hula, hula, hula Never stop now Hula, hula, hula baby Simon: 1 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula 2 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula 3 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula baby Anthony: Everybody, keep on hula hooping. Emma: 4 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula 5 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula 6 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula baby Simon: 7 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula 8 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula 9 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula baby Anthony: Everybody, keep hula hooping. Only 3 to go. Lachy: 10 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula 11 o'clock now Hula, hula, hula 12 o'clock now So tired, I want to go to sleep (falling asleep) Anthony: Wake up, Lachy. More hula hula. Trivia * Jeff sings this song throughout in Baby Antonio's Circus version. * Mental As Anything band member Peter O'Doherty wrote this song. * Murray Cook's acoustic stringed instruments and Steve Pace were reused on the Dance, Dance! version. Video Performances Ukulele Baby! Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Dance, Dance! Album Appearances Ukulele Baby! Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Dance, Dance! Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Ukulele Baby songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Music Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Peter O'Doherty Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Series 7 Category:2013 Category:2013 songs